


Day 3 - Creed

by TeddysHoney



Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been hiding their engagement for almost six months. But, they're ready tell Burt and Carole on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559848
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Day 3 - Creed

It was Kurt's first Christmas after graduating high school, and he still hadn't told his dad and Carole that he and Blaine were engaged. Blaine hadn't told his parents either, still wearing the ring secretly around his neck on a chain. That, however, seemed like less of a big deal. The boys weren't close with Blaine's parents, at least not the way they were with Burt and Carole. So, after a lot of talking and planning, they finally decided they'd break the news when they were all together for the holiday.

So, on Christmas eve, Kurt came padding down the stairs from his room to find Burt sitting in the living room, the TV playing some old Christmas movie. “Hey, Dad. It's still okay for Blaine to come over to spend Christmas with us, right?”

“Yeah. Of course. He's basically family,” Burt said, not looking away from the screen. “He knows he's always welcome over here.”

Kurt smiled to himself. His dad had no idea how 'almost' family Blaine really was. Yet. “What time are Finn and Rachel coming over?” he asked, settling back against the couch. 

“Not 'til tomorrow. Finn called and said they had to do some caroling thing with Rachel's parents. Carole's pissed about it.”

“I don't know if 'pissed' is the right word,” Carole said from the doorway. “Just upset. They were supposed to be here tonight after dinner. Oh well,” she sighed. “At least I'll have two of my boys home for Christmas.” She flashed Kurt a big smile.

“Yeah. Blaine should be here in the next hour,” Kurt replied, pulling out his phone and sending his fiancè a quick text. “You're all set to come over,” it said. “And we can tell them tonight without Finn and Rachel. They aren't coming until tomorrow.”

Blaine sent back a thumbs up with the message, “On my way.”

“He's on his way now, actually,” Kurt narrated to the room as he read the text. Swallowing, he asked Carole, “How long until dinner is ready? It smells delicious.”

“Another hour,” she replied from her perch on the arm of Burt's chair. “So, we'll have a little time to catch up with Blaine before we eat!”

“Yeah. There's something we want to talk to you about, actually,” Kurt said, taking in a deep breath. “So, when he gets here, we can all talk.”

“You guys are okay, right?” Burt asked, looking up sharply. “I mean, neither one of you are sick or anything? You've been taking care of yourselves?”

“Dad, we're fine. Really. Just...wait for Blaine. They we'll tell you. Okay?”

Burt nodded. “Okay, kid. I just want to make sure the two a you are okay. I don't want any tears this Christmas. Except happy ones,” he said, nudging Carole a bit.

“Oh, you stop it!” Carole laughed, swatting at his arm. “Just because I cry a little when we all get together doesn't mean you have to poke fun at me.”

The three of them sat in comfortable silence, watching the Christmas movie until the doorbell rang. “That's Blaine,” Kurt said, rising from the couch. “I'll just go let him in.”

“Don't dawdle at the door,” Burt called after him. “Just come straight back.”

“Okay,” Kurt said over his shoulder as he opened the door, a huge smile lighting up his face at the sight of his adorable fiancè. “Hi,” he breathed, leaning in for a kiss.

“Hi,” Blaine said, kissing back. “I've missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Kurt replied. “So much.” He gave Blaine another slow kiss, his hands framing his face as the kiss deepened.

Blaine pulled away, breathless, a few moments later. “May I come in?” he asked, gesturing to the front door. “Not that I mind being kissed on the front porch, but...”

“Of course! Of course!” Kurt replied, giggling. He gave Blaine another smooch after the door was firmly closed behind him.

“You really missed me,” Blaine observed. “But I'm not complaining.”

“I told them,” Kurt whispered as his fiancè shed his coat and shoes.

“About the engagement? I thought you were waiting for me!”

“Just that we wanted to talk to them,” Kurt soothed, grabbing tight to Blaine's hand. He was suddenly feeling incredibly nervous.

“Well, let's go get this over with,” Blaine said, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze. “Maybe we should have waited until after we ate. At least I could have had some food before your dad sends me home.”

Kurt laughed. “He's not going to send you home, Blaine. He might not be happy, but he won't make you leave. Besides, we couldn't wait until after dinner because there's no way I could have eaten with these nerves.”

“We'll be fine,” Blaine said firmly. “Come on. Let's go tell them.”

The boys walked into the living room hand in hand, perching on the couch as Carole and Burt looked their way. “Hello, Blaine,” Carole greeted, smiling sweetly.

“You two were gone for long enough,” Burt commented, raising an eyebrow, a twinkle in his eye. When neither one of the boys decided to respond, he asked, “So, what was it that you wanted to tell us?”

Kurt swallowed hard, looking to Blaine for strength. His fiancè gave him a soft smile and a squeeze to the hand. Not making eye contact with his dad or Carole, Kurt said, “We...we wanted to tell you that, well, that...we're engaged.”

There was silence for a moment, making Kurt uncomfortable. His eyes darted quickly at the faces of the adults in the room. Carole had tears shining in her eyes, and his dad was looking anywhere but at his son.

Suddenly, a loud squeal came from Carole. “Congratulations!” she exclaimed, leaping up from the arm of Burt's chair and pulling both boys into a hug. “I'm so happy for you! That's so exciting!” Then, she pulled back, demanding, “Tell me everything. When did it happen? Who proposed? Where's the ring?”

Blaine couldn't hold back the giant smile on his face as he pulled the chain out from beneath his shirt. Carefully, he slipped it over his head and undid the clasp, letting the ring slide into his hand, enjoying the weight and the cool of the metal. He hadn't had the ring on in quite some time, and he was eager to get to wear it again. He always felt so complete and happy when he wore it.

“May I?” Carole breathed before taking it from Blaine's hand. She rolled it around in her hands, and when she saw the engraving, her breath caught in her throat. “Together. Always,” she whispered, reading the words. “Blaine, it's beautiful.” She handed it back to him. “Kurt, you did a wonderful job.”

Kurt felt his face color at the praise. “Thank you,” he mumbled. He was a little bit worried, though. His dad hadn't said anything yet, and he was afraid he was upset.

“So, when did this happen?” Carole asked.

“At graduation,” Blaine said.

“You mean, like, six months ago?” Carole questioned, shocked. “How-How did we never know?”

“We didn't tell anyone,” Kurt explained. “Finn and Rachel were in the midst of getting married, and we didn't want to...steal their moment.”

“Well, that was...thoughtful...” Carole replied. They all knew Finn and Rachel's wedding and engagement had been less than thought out. Now that the two of them were married, everyone tried to avoid talking about how frustrating that time had been.

“He took me out to the yard,” Blaine said, his voice sounding a little dreamy. “The moon was out and the whole thing was just...perfect.” He sighed happily. “He got down on one knee and asked me.”

“Was there a big, romantic speech?” Carole asked.

“Of course there was,” Blaine replied, nudging his fiancè. “He told me that he's loved me since the day we met, that he was going to miss me when he left for New York, and that he wanted me to be his forever. And then, he popped the question.”

“And you said...?” she prompted, clearly knowing the answer.

“And I said yes,” Blaine whispered, looking at Kurt like he'd hung the moon on the night of the proposal.

“Kurt, that sounds so beautiful!” Catching the troubled expression that her step-son cast at her husband, she called, “Burt? Do you have anything you'd like to say to your son and your soon-to-be son-in-law?”

“Yeah. Congrats, kid,” Burt said, doing his best to put a convincing smile on his face. “You guys picked a date?”

Kurt didn't answer his question. Instead he said, “Dad? Are you okay? I know you think we're too young, and I agree. We are. That's why we're not getting married right away. We're going to wait. Blaine needs to graduate, and--”

“That's not it, Kurt,” Burt said softly. “I'm just...my little boy's growin' up. It seems just like yesterday that you were running around with your dolls and your tea set, telling me I had to put my pinky up when I drank my tea with the queen. Now you're...professing your love to your boyfriend. I'm happy for you, but...” he sighed. “I'm just having a hard time remembering you're not my little boy anymore.”

“Dad...” Kurt smiled fondly at the man. He wondered if they'd ever stop having these conversations. “We talked about this when I left for New York. I may not be little any more, but I'm still your kid.”

“I know.” Burt smiled at his son, and Kurt thought he could see a few tears in his eyes. “I know.” He cleared his throat then looked at Blaine. “Can I see the ring?” he asked.

Wordlessly, Blaine slipped his ring back off his finger, handing it over.

Burt looked at it closely, rolling it around in his fingers for a minute before handing it back. “That's a real nice ring, Kurt,” he said. “Blaine, you still spending the night tonight?”

Blaine gulped, looking at Kurt nervously before replying, “Yes, sir. If that's okay with you.”

“It's Burt, kid,” Burt reminded him. “And yeah. It's okay. As long as you take the Fiancè Creed.”

“Really, Dad? A Fiancè Creed?”

“Yep. Just like the Boy Scouts.”

“Whatever you say, sir. I mean Burt,” Blaine replied. 

Carole chuckled. “I'm going to set dinner out on the table. You boys wash your hands, so we can eat.”

Everyone stood, Carole heading for the kitchen as the men headed to the bathroom to wash their hands. “Raise your right hand, Blaine,” Burt instructed, “and repeat after me. I, Blaine...”

“I, Blaine...”

“Do so solemnly swear...”

“Do so solemnly swear...”

“To follow all the house rules...”

“To follo--”

“Dad, this really isn't necessary,” Kurt cut in, drying his hands on the towel. “We'll behave. We promise.”

“If you want him to sleep in your room, he has to finish it,” Burt replied seriously.

“Blaine...” Kurt said, gesturing toward his dad. “Continue.”

“To follow the house rules...” Blaine said, stepping aside for Burt to wash his hands.

“To take care of my kid...”

“To take care of your kid...”

“And to always call me Burt.”

“And to always call you Burt,” Blaine finished, a wide smile on his face.

“Welcome to the family, kid,” Burt said, grinning, as he clapped Blaine on the shoulder. “I always knew you were somethin' special. From the moment Kurt came home from Dalton that first day, he couldn't quit talkin' about ya.” 

“Dad!” Kurt protested.

“It's true! And he hasn't shut up about ya since.”

Blaine grinned, glancing down at the ring on his finger before leaning in and kissing Kurt's cheek. “I think it's cute,” he told his fiancè quietly.

“I hope so,” Kurt pouted just as they reached the kitchen.

“Everyone ready to eat?” Carole called. “Did Blaine say the creed?”

“He did, and he's official now,” Burt confirmed, taking his seat at the head of the table. “I'm starved. Let's eat.”

“I'm glad you came home for Christmas, Kurt,” Carole said, as she took her seat at the table. “And I'm glad you're here, too,” Blaine.” She gave him a warm smile. 

“I hope to be here for many more,” Blaine replied.

“So do I. Welcome to the family.”


End file.
